Offensive Strategies
__NOEDITSECTION__ Offensive Strategy There are two main components to having a successful offensive strategy, one of which is deciding which troops to deploy, the other of which is the utilisation of the gunboat's special abilities. Gunboat The Gunboat has special abilities that can aid and support your troops. The most often used are the artillery and the barrage . Both of these deal damage to the opponent's buildings. It is often a good idea to destroy key defenses like cannons and boom cannons before deploying troops. It should be noted that shells from both of these deal splash damage to enemy buildings; two or more buildings that touch can be damaged by one shell. Another extremely important ability is the flare , previously known as the signal smoke. This ability is used to guide troops towards a designated location or to attack a specific building. The careful utilisation of the flare is a good way to destroy the opponent's defensive buildings like the sniper tower and the cannon that can only shoot one target at once. It should be noted, however, that the flare can be used in conjunction with the shock bomb to facilitate a warrior rush of the HQ. Meatshield A meat shield is when you use high health troops in your front line of attack to defend your back line of high damage troops. This is very useful against medium-level bases. Hammerman's HQ Strategies Hammerman's HQ 1: Use Heavies as a meat shield and take out the MMG 9000 with Zookas. Take out the rest of defences with Riflemen + Zookas. Hammerman's HQ 2: Troops 1. Riflemen Housing space: 1 Survivability: ★ ★ Attack distance: ★ ★ ★ (medium distance, longer than the Heavy) Attack Speed: ★ ★ ★ ★ (fast) Movement Speed: ★ ★ ★ Covering ability: ★ ★ ★ Defense counters: flamethrowers, machine guns, mortars, rocket launchers, landmines Recommended with: Medic, Zooka, Tank Recommended Weaponry: Medkits, Shock bomb, Flares, Smoke screens Evaluation: As long as there is a lot of them, they can crush everything, they are not afraid of single target defenses like the Cannon,Boom Cannons and Sniper towers. If using Shock bombs to shock Aoe defenses then they can quickly destroy most of the enemy buildings, but the disadvantage is that victory often comes at a painful price. Still, because they are weak against mines and Aoe defenses, the offensive rhythm must be fast. The medic is great because they can heal the Riflemen quickly. Summary: If you have good assists for them, then Riflemen are a promising kind of troops. If from the covering ability point of view they can effectively cover other troops, covering ability ranked second in troops. 2. Heavy Housing Space: 4 Survivability: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ Attack distance: ★ ★ (close-up, in order to give the other troops cover.) Attack Speed: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ (very fast) Movement Speed: ★ ★ ★ Covering ability: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ Defense counters: Cannons, Boom Cannons, Sniper towers, Boom mines, Flamethrowers. Recommended with: Zookas, Tanks Recommended Weaponry: Barrage, Artillery, Shock bombs, Flares. Evaluation: They are the meatshields in the game, they have very high health so using a all Heavy army isn't a bad choice, but the Flamethrower is a threat, the only disadvantage is the short attack distance and low attack damage, so they have to not seperate. Overall excellent troops, casualty rates are low. Covering ability is very good, you can quickly push to the HQ while covering Zookas they are also good covering for Tanks because of the Tank's longer range. A very good meatshield. 3. Zooka Housing Space: 2 Survivability: ★ Attack distance: ★ ★ ★ ★ (long) Attack Speed: ★ ★ (slow) Movement speed: ★ ★ Covering ability: ★ Defense counterst: Sniper towers, Mortars, Rocket launchers, Machine guns, Mines. Recommended with: Heavies, Riflemen Recommended Weaponry: Shock bomb, Flare (for targeting buildings), Barrage, Artillery. Evaluation: Zookas has a small housing space and they have high damage, the syrategy of "Heavies+Zookas" is the best strategy for the Zooka, you can use the high damage to destroy the enemy's defenses. The disadvantage is that once the covering troops are dead, Zookas stand no chance, so when using Zookas you must destroy the HQ before the covering troops die, so the cost of each battle is not low. 4. Warrior Housing space: 3 Survivability: ★ ★ ★ (attacking buildings can heal them) Attack distance: ★ (melee) Attack Speed: ★ ★ ★ (medium) Movement Speed: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ (very fast) Covering ability: ★ ★ Defense counters: flamethrowers, machine guns, rocket launchers, mortars. Recommended with: Warriors. Recommended Weaponry: Shock bomb, Smoke screen, Flare, Medkit Evaluation: Warriors are best used in large numbers to "steal" a HQ, their high movement speed can let them run through defenses quickly, and with the use of Smoke Screens they can get to the HQ basicly unharmed, once they get to the HQ the use of Medkits and Shock bombs can help them destroy the HQ. 5. Tanks Housing space: 8 Survivability: ★ ★ ★ ★ (dragged down the Cannon and Boom mines) Attack distance: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ (long) Attack Speed: ★ (slow) Movement speed: ★ (slow) Covering ability: ★ (rather than covering other troops, most likely being covered) Defense counters: Cannons, Boom Cannons, Sniper towers, Boom mines. Recommended with: Heavies, Riflemen, Medics. Recommended Weaponry: Artillery, Barrage, Shock bomb, Medkit, Flare Evaluation: Tanks need good support and you must high energy, advanced missiles, its advantage is destroying someone's spred out firepower one by one using its long range, the disadvantage is there are too many defenses that counter it and it moves too slow. The overall performance is fairly good, with Heavies you can destroy a bases with high level Cannons and Sniper towers. With the Medic, you can attack bases with high Aoe damage. 6. Medic Housing space: 5 Survivability: ★ ★ ★ ★ (they will heal each other) Healing distance: ★ ★ Healing Speed: ★ ★ ★ ★ Movement Speed: ★ ★ ★ Covering ability: ★ ★ ★ ★ (they cover from behind) Recommended with: Riflemen, Tanks. Recommended Weaponry: any (depends on who you want them to heal) Evaluation: Very strong troop, DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE MEDIC, using them you can basicly ignore groups of Aoe damage. And they are not affected by flares, they only follow behind your troops.